De Mentirinha
by Erinn B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Tenten pede a Neji que finja ser seu namorado por cinco minutos. É claro que isso não é nada de mais. Afinal de contas, o que há de errado em algo que não passa de uma mentira? ‹‹NejixTenten››


Lee parecia mais um sapo ambulante com aquela roupa _verde-cheguei. _O pior de tudo é que o idiota parecia nem ao menos se importar com isso.

- Onde estará Gai sensei? Oh! - ele não parava de gritar e aquilo estava começando a me perturbar.

- Não sei, Lee - respondi, impaciente - Talvez ele tenha percebido que estar aqui é perda de tempo e resolveu fazer algo realmente útil.

- Pode ser que você tenha razão, Neji. Mas é tão... Estranho! Nosso glorioso sensei estava esperando por este festival há semanas. Como ele... Oh! - exclamou de repente, apontando para frente - Um unicórnio!

Não! Por favor! Um unicórnio não!

Dei um tapa em meu próprio rosto na esperança de que tudo aquilo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo onde eu, em breve, acordaria. Infelizmente, eu não estava com tanta sorte assim.

Fui obrigado a visitar o dia do festival de verão de Konoha. Parecia que a cidade inteira estava ali, comemorando, festejando e sem motivo algum. Eram todos uns idiotas. O único lado positivo que poderia sair dali era o grande acordo que meu tio faria comigo caso eu comparecesse, como todo bom membro do clã Hyuuga: Ganhar a chance de liderar uma missão hank S. Não havia presente melhor de aniversário para mim.

Mas eu não sabia se seria capaz de suportar a companhia de Lee. Nem mesmo isso valia tanto a pena assim.

- Lá está a Tenten!

Graças a Kami! Olhei rapidamente para o céu em um agradecimento silencioso. Com ela por perto, tudo ficaria mais tolerável.

- Olá, rapazes! - ela falou assim que chegou perto o suficiente de nós - Então... O que perdi?

- Nada - resmunguei.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos como resposta e sorriu com leveza, como costumava fazer todas as vezes que eu dizia algo que não a agradava.

Lee continuava agindo como um animal - ou pior do que isso, afinal de contas, animais são irracionais, o nível do Lee estava muito além disso - e me envergonhava a cada segundo que passava.

- Será que você poderia parar com isso? - explodi.

- Parar com o que, ué? - ele me encarou.

- Parar de ser você! Por dois segundos! É só o que eu lhe peço.

- Vai encher saco de outro, Neji. Estou a procura do fogo da juventude de Gai sensei em algum lugar por aqui...

- Então vai a procura disso lá na...

De repente, senti um puxão na minha camisa, e antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber, Tenten estava agarrada em mim, entrelaçando seus braços em minha cintura enquanto dava um de seus melhores sorrisos para um garoto que estava em nossa frente. O reconheci como sendo o irmão de Gaara. O nome? Totalmente irrelevante.

- Viu? - Tenten falou - Meu namorado... Sinto muito.

- O quê? - eu, Lee e o irmão do esquisitão dissemos em uníssono.

- Ér... Só um instantinho...

Com rapidez, minha companheira de equipe puxou-me para o lado e se aproximou de mim.

- Por favor, só um teatrinho por pouco tempo - ela mordeu os lábios, preocupada.

- Você quer que eu me passe por seu namorado? Mas por q...?

- Porque Kankuro tem corrido atrás de mim a semana inteira e eu fiquei me desviando dele, só que... Ai, Neji! Me ajuda! Só dessa vez, vai. Eu fico te devendo uma! Por favor.

- Não sei, Tenten... - suspirei. Algo assim nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça.

- É só de mentirinha - ela juntou as mãos, implorando.

- Mentirinha?

- É.

Pelo segunda vez naquele dia, dei um tapa no meu rosto.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Mas fica me devendo uma.

- Obrigada.

Voltamos - de mãos dadas - para perto de Kankuro que parecia não estar acreditando muito na nossa história e, sinceramente, ele seria um temendo imbecil se acreditasse.

- Então... Namorados, é? - ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e dando um sorriso de desdém.

- Claro que sim - respondeu Tenten - Não é, amor?

- Aham.

Senti um beslicão na barriga, do lado em que uma das mãos de Tenten magicamente aparecera. Amaldiçoei aquele cara simplesmente por ter inventado de assediá-la, graças a ele estávamos passando por aquela situação constrangedora.

- E... - o esquisito continuou - como foi, exatamente, que isso aconteceu? Pensei que você estivesse livre até ontem.

- Sabe como é, né? O Neji é o idiota mais calculista, otário, frio e insensível que existe nesta vila - a raiva começou a subir meu corpo, ela não podia estar falando sério - Mas, me surpreendeu ontem mesmo, aparecendo lá em casa com um buquê de rosas. Ele é mais doce do que aparenta.

Eu não ia deixar barato.

Agarrei sua cintura com as duas mãos, colocando-a bem na minha frente e dando um beijo rápido no seu pescoço, algo que terminou sendo até que... _Muito bom._

- Pois é... Essa daqui parece ser delicada, tranquila, porém é mais feroz do que Tsunade no cio após uma bela dose de sake, se é que você me entende.

Ri, quase que histericamente, enquanto recebia um olhar fulminante dela. Nunca me senti tão bem.

Aquilo parece ter surtido o efeito desejado.

- Ok, então... Se me dão licença, eu vou... Ali... - disse Kankuro saindo de fininho enquanto sua expressão de choque crescia cada vez mais.

Olhei para trás e Lee nos encarava atônito.

Ignorei-o e quando dei por mim estava levando murros e socos no peito.

- Ai! O que você ta fazendo? - segurei os pulsos dela - Pensei que quisesse se livrar do esquisito.

- E queria! Mas não pra terminar com fama de vagabunda!

- Você que começou! Eu não sou essas coisas todas que você falou de mim.

- Ah, é? Tente conviver consigo mesmo - ela resmungou - Mas pode ficar tranquilo, Neji. Foi tudo _de mentirinha._

Ela começou a se dirigir à saída do festival, quando eu a parei.

- Ainda ta me devendo uma coisa.

Tenten se virou com os olhos fumegando de impaciência.

- O que é que você quer?

- Quero que você faça uma coisa por mim. Não se preocupe, vai ser apenas _de mentirinha._

Antes que ela pudesse contestar, puxei-a pela cintura e a beijei. Senti que as sensações que passaram pelo seu corpo foram as mesmas que senti pelo meu. Provei cada centímetro de seus lábios e percebi que aquele sim era o melhor presente de aniversário que eu poderia ganhar.

Nos encaramos, sem fôlego, e percebemos naquele instante que o beijo, os sentimentos e toda aquela encenação estavam longe de serem mentiras.

* * *

Veio a ideia pra escrever essa one hoje e eu meio que não gostei a princípio, mas acho que pode ter ficado legal. Só que isso são vocês que dizem, né? rs

E aí, gostaram?


End file.
